Prehistoric Charmed
by FinalDestination28
Summary: Wyatt & Friends get trap in dinosaur time
1. Chapter 1

[Scene: Piper bedroom, the alarm goes off and she gets up and turns it off. She walked in Wyatt room]  
  
Piper: Wyatt, it time to get up for school. Wyatt: Do I have to? Piper: Yes, you do, and can you get your brother up for school? I going downstairs to make breakfasts for you and Baby Chris. [She went downstairs, and Wyatt went into his brother room] Wyatt: Chris, it time to get up. Mom, it downstairs making breakfast for us, so we better gets ready. Baby Chris: okay. Wait a minutes, have you told mom, about those two bullies who keep on picking on you? Wyatt: No, I have not. Baby Chris: Why Not? Wyatt: Remember, when I told dad that the neighbor son stole your baseball bat? Baby Chris: Yes, so. Wyatt: so, dad told mom, and she went over and make a total fool out of herself, I don't want that to happen again. Baby Chris: okay, it your decisions, (Piper called them for breakfast), let go downstairs for breakfast. Wyatt: okay. (They go downstairs and walked into the kitchen, Wyatt sees Piper talking to Chris, they both sit down and started to eat their breakfast). Chris: hey Wyatt, hey Baby Chris. Baby Chris: Hey Chris and hi mom, mom, I have a game after school today, are you going to be there? Piper: of course I going to be there, so is Phoebe, Paige and Leo, he told me he would not miss it this time. Chris: Wyatt, what the matter? You have not said one word since you walk in Wyatt: Nothing wrong. Baby Chris: well we better get to school before we late. Piper: guys, you want me to drives you to school or do you want to walked to school today? Wyatt: thanks, but today I want to school to cool with my brother. Piper: okay, I see you guys after school (Wyatt & Baby Chris walked out of the kitchen talking and they grab their bookbags and walked out the door. Chris: it me or did Wyatt see like he was upset or worried about something? Piper: I thought so too, when I got him up for school, he asked me if he have to, he have never asked that before. Do you think he might be having some problem in school? Chris: it is a possibly.  
  
[Scene: Wyatt and Baby Chris are outside of the school talking while they are waiting for the school door to be open, then 2 bullies (Lucy & Kevin walked up to Wyatt and Baby Chris] Kevin: Chris, why don't you go to the playground and play while we talk to Wyatt Baby Chris: No Way I.(Wyatt cut him off) Wyatt: It okay Chris, I can handle my self. Chris: Okay, I be right over there (he walk over to playground) Lucy: you think you're so tough don't you? Wyatt: No I don't, but I don't want my brother or friend or family to solve my problem, I have to do it myself Kevin: you are such a dweeb, Wyatt; your whole family is a freak of nature, (he push Wyatt to the ground and both Kevin & Lucy laugh as him). We came up with a plan, if you do our homework for the rest of the year, we will leaves you alone, if you refuse, we will beat you up. Wyatt: can I think about it? Lucy: No, neither you do our homework or get beat up. It your choice. (Lucy & Kevin left and Wyatt got off the ground, and Chris run over to him) Chris: What happen? Wyatt: Kevin pushes me to the ground and told me to do their homework or I get beaten up. Chris: so what you going to do? Wyatt: turned them into a ant and step on them, (he started to said a spell but Chris stop him) Chris: Wyatt, you know better, that a personal gain spell, it could have turns you into an ant and someone step on you. Wyatt: sorry, you are right. And thanks for stopping me. Chris: you are welcome. (Just then the bell rang and the teachers open the door and they walked in)  
  
[Scene: Mrs. Pepper classroom, reading a dinosaur book to the class] Mrs. Pepper: okay that end of the book. Any questions? (Scott raised his hand). Yes, Scott Scott: what was the dinosaur name that have 3 horned? Mrs. Pepper: the dinosaur name was Triceratops, he was one of the most famous plants eating dinosaur that ever live. Any more questions? {No one else raised his or her hand}. Okay, what I want you guys to do is project; Cheryl would you passed these out for me? Cheryl: Yes I would. (Cheryl got up and got the pile of papers the teacher wants her to pass out, she hand one out to each kid and sit down. Mrs. Pepper: okay, I want you to picked a dinosaur and do a report on that dinosaur, everything you need is on the list that Cheryl pass out to you. Any question? (She see Wyatt hand up) Wyatt. Wyatt: when do we have to turns in the report? Mrs. Pepper: is due a week from today. Wyatt: okay, thanks. Kevin: Wyatt is a geek, Wyatt is a geek Mrs. Pepper: that is enough Kevin; tell Wyatt you are sorry now! Kevin: I'm sorry Wyatt. (He also whispers not under his breath so the teacher wont heard him. Wyatt: that okay.  
  
[Scene: Wyatt & Baby Chris are outside the school waiting for Piper to picked them up. Just then Lucy & Kevin come up to Wyatt). Kevin: here are our homework, please give them back to me tomorrow before school Wyatt: go to hell, I not going to do your homework for you. Kevin: okay fine. {He then punch Wyatt in the stomach and Wyatt fall over). Okay, that just a sample for now, if you tell me to go to hell again I going to beat the living crap out of you. (Kevin & Lucy walked away). Wyatt: that is it (he sound angry, he started to said a spell but Chris again stop him) Chris: Wyatt, don't do it, please. Wyatt: I'm sorry but I not going to let them get away with that, (he started the spell over & when he finish it, everyone froze and a big vortex appear and pull Lucy, Kevin, and Wyatt into the vortex) Chris: Wyatt, where did you go? (But no answer) oh no, Wyatt been turned into ant. (just then Piper drove up and got out of the car) Piper: Chris, Where is Wyatt? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
[Scene: Piper is talking to Baby Chris at school]  
  
Baby Chris: well. Mom, I think Wyatt is.(Piper cut him off)  
  
Piper: Where?  
  
Baby Chris: an ant, he said a spell to turn some bullies into some ants, but I try to tell him that is could lead to some big consequences, but it was too late, because the next thing I know he was gone along with the 2 bullies.  
  
Piper: Okay, (Piper froze everyone on the street and call for Leo), Leo, I need you, please come.  
  
(The next thing we see is some bright lights orbing down and turn into Leo)  
  
Leo: What's the matter?  
  
Piper: Our son Chris here, think Wyatt turn into an ant along with two other kids, so can you sense Wyatt?  
  
Leo: ok, let see. (He closed his eyes and try to sense Wyatt but it was no used), I can't sense him.  
  
Piper: please don't tell me Wyatt is dead.  
  
Leo: don't worry, if Wyatt was dead I would be able to sense him but since I cant, I think he might be on another world so probably in the past. And Chris don't worry Wyatt did not turn into an ant, but he & though other two kids are trap in another world or the past.  
  
Chris: I glad to hear he not an ant, but what do we do now?  
  
Piper: try to find out where Wyatt is.  
  
Chris: if you guys need to be home to bring back Wyatt, go ahead, saving Wyatt is more important then my game.  
  
Leo: Why do you go home Piper, and find out a way to bring back Wyatt and I goes To Chris's game, since I have not seen him play the late time.  
  
Piper: are you sure Chris?  
  
Chris: yes, go home and bring back my brother.  
  
[Scene: forestry type of wood, a big vortex open up and spit out Wyatt and the two bulliest and the vortex disappear]  
  
Kevin: What happen?  
  
Lucy: I don't know, where are we?  
  
Wyatt: I don't have a clue  
  
Kevin: like always, Wyatt you are so stupid.  
  
Wyatt: I'm not stupid, you are.  
  
Kevin: You want to fight?  
  
Lucy: Guys, will you stop act like morons. I don't care, how we got here, all I care it to get home safety, if you two want to act like baby, then one we get home, I not going to hang out with you Kevin anymore.  
  
Wyatt: actually I do know something, and you two have to promise not tell anyone.  
  
Lucy: What? I promise.  
  
Kevin: I'm not promising anything.  
  
Wyatt: well, then I'm not telling until you Kevin promise to keep it a secret.  
  
Kevin: Find. I don't want to know anything about you.  
  
(Just than they heard a roar behind them and saw a..)  
  
Lucy: A T-Rex behind them  
  
Wyatt: We better run and find something to hind ourselves  
  
Kevin & Lucy: Good Idea  
  
(And they started to run).  
  
[Scene: The Halliwell's manor-Piper on the Phoebe with phoebe/San Francoisco Newspaper Bay-Phoebe on the phone with piper]  
  
Piper: Phoebe, we need you home right now.  
  
Phoebe: Why Piper?  
  
Piper: Wyatt disappears and we can't find him.  
  
Phoebe: how did that happen?  
  
Piper: well, Wyatt was getting bullied as school today and he got mad and said a spell to get back at the bullies and both Wyatt and the bullies disappear. {Piper started to cry) I know something was wrong this morning with Wyatt, but I didn't do a thing to figure it out. Phoebe: it not your fault, Piper, it nobody fault.  
  
Piper: if only I got there 5 minutes sooner, I would have stop Wyatt from doing that spell. So you see it my fault.  
  
Phoebe: how do you figure if you were there 5 minutes sooner you can stop Wyatt?  
  
Piper: right before I left P3 to pick up Wyatt & Chris, I went to the store next door to pick up a bottle of water because I was thirsty, I was in the store for 5 minutes, If I didn't go to the store next store, I would have stop Wyatt.  
  
Phoebe: it not your fault, if you saw in the future that Wyatt did that spell you would have been there before school got out, but since you don't have the power to see into the future, you have no way of knowing that was going to happen, so stop crying.  
  
Piper: Thanks Phoebe, you are right.  
  
Phoebe: I be right home.  
  
(Phoebe got up from her desk and knock on her boss Elise's door)  
  
Elise: Come in  
  
Phoebe: um Elise, can I ask a favorite?  
  
Elise: Sure.  
  
Phoebe: Can I go home, my nephews Wyatt have disappear, and Piper want me help look for him.  
  
Elise: sure, you can.  
  
Phoebe: Thanks.  
  
(And she left the room and out the door, Elise got up and when into Phoebe office and saw a picture of Wyatt, and took it and left)  
  
Elise: (handed the picture of Wyatt to one of the newspaper crew) I want you to put this in tonight paper said lost boy, he is the nephew of our advise column Phoebe Halliwell, and she would appreciate if everyone would keep their eyes out for this kid.  
  
Crew: sure can, anything for you and Phoebe  
  
[Scene: Paige in her car with her boyfriend Brad]  
  
Brad: how was lunch?  
  
Paige: is was delicious, thank for the lunch  
  
Brad: you are welcome, Paige.  
  
(Just then the phone rang)  
  
Paige: Hello, Paige Matthew here.  
  
Piper: hi Paige. Um, Paige we need you home right away.  
  
Paige: what the matter?  
  
Piper: Wyatt did a spell and he & two other kids disappear, so we need you to come home and help us to get him back.  
  
Paige: Ok, I be home in a few minutes.  
  
Piper: Ok. (And she hung up the phone)  
  
Paige: (she put the phone down), I hate to do this to you, but I have to go home, family emergency. I down you off at the office.  
  
Brad: ok, if there any thing I can do, just let me know.  
  
[Scene: the forestry wood, Wyatt & Kevin & Lucy are running away from the T-rex]  
  
Lucy: Wyatt, Kevin, look there a cave up ahead. (They run into the cave and stop) okay Kevin, are really to keep Wyatt secret or do you want to die?  
  
Kevin: Okay, Wyatt I promise to keep your secret.  
  
Wyatt: okay, if any of this gets out to anyone I will hunt you down. (He pause for a minute) after you pull me down onto the ground, I got mad and said a spell to turn both of you into ants, but I get it backfire and send our into the dinosaur time and very turn in ant but not into their form, we look like ants to this animal. And also, I really a male witch. My whole family has magic power; my dad is a whitelighter that help witches out and my uncle Cole is a former demon, but now he now a witch.  
  
Kevin: You & Chris are witches?  
  
Wyatt: Yes  
  
Lucy: do you mean cause of you we are trap here?  
  
Wyatt: Yes, but if my brother told my mom and aunts, they will figure out a ways to save us because that what they do, they save innocent.  
  
(Just there a triceratops walked right past them)  
  
Kevin: you know what Lucy? This might not be a bad thing after all.  
  
Lucy: What do you mean?  
  
Kevin: remember our homework assignment, we are to do a essay on dinosaurs lifestyle, we can write about everything that really happen here and get a good grade  
  
Lucy: I never thought it that ways.  
  
Kevin: let get to works then.  
  
Wyatt: so you guys not mad at me?  
  
Kevin: we have to think about it.  
  
[Scene: The Halliwell's Attic, Phoebe & Paige walk in the attic to see Piper, Chris & Cole looking into the book of shadow]  
  
Phoebe: did you want anything in the book of shadow?  
  
Piper: No I did not, but Cole came up with theory.  
  
Cole: I'm thinking a demon or a warlock are behind this, because Wyatt is too young to do a big spell like sent him to another world or to the past.  
  
Chris: I have to agree with Cole here.  
  
Paige: Chris, do you know something we don't know?  
  
Chris: No, I don't.  
  
Phoebe: why don't I have a look in the book of shadows. And Piper why don't you take a break and let Paige & me do some searching in this book  
  
Piper: Okay, I going downstairs, and fix something to eat, I have not eaten once today. (She left the room)  
  
Paige: I hope Wyatt is okay.  
  
Phoebe: I hope so too.  
  
[Scene: two peoples are talking in a dark basement]  
  
Person #1: did our plan work?  
  
Person #2: yes, it did, Treron.  
  
Treron: Good. Our next job is to send the charmed to the dinosaur time too.  
  
Person # 2: I working on it right now.  
  
Treron: Good. This plans of our will vanquished the charmed ones off the face of the world. 


End file.
